This invention relates to an integral manipulator, in particular for glass panes, plates and metal sheets, which has a centrically arranged grip and which may be attached by means of a suction dish to planar or slightly curved smooth surfaces.
A manipulator with various suction dishes has already become known from German Pat. No. 1,051,198. The known manipulator has a rubber plate by means of which it may be applied to a smooth surface by producing a vacuum between the rubber plate and the surface, temporarily. The conventional manipulator is provided at the side remote from the smooth surface, of the rubber plate, with a lever arrangement for stripping off the rubber plate so that in doing so a vacuum and an attachment to the plate is achieved.
In order to be able to release a simple manipulator after being applied to a smooth surface therefrom again, it is required that the vacuum be released. For accomplishing this, flat objects or tools, for instance screw drivers, are used, but then the annular seal of the rubber plate of the suction dish is subjected to possible damaging, so that upon re-using a permanent vacuum and thus attachment to the smooth surface is no longer achievable.